Energy harvesting is an emerging technology for powering devices that can potentially help enable self-sustainable, autonomous and green systems. Further, RF (radio frequency) or wireless energy harvesting includes an energy harvesting device extracting energy from the incident RF signals.
It is desirable to have methods apparatuses, and systems for jointly selecting a plurality of antennas and a transmission power level, for transmitting a wireless energy transfer (WET) signal from the base station to a device based on an activation threshold of the device and a saturation level of the device